Epilogue: Life After the Happy Ending
by Aedyn Star
Summary: A series of dark, tragic short stories documenting life after the happy ending. Fairy tale alternate endings.
1. Slippers of Glass

Glass Slippers

With a slam the window was blown shut. Maria looked up startled, and glanced over at the Lady Ella. Not a movement. Sighing Maria looked back down at her stitching.

Silently the Lady Ella rose and threw open the window again. The wind shot through the room, blowing about the Lady's long blonde curls. A visible shiver went through the Lady, and Maria rushed to shut the window.

Gritting her teeth, Maria helped the Lady back into her chair. The bastard! Maria kneeled besides the Lady, stroking her hair, but the Lady's eyes remained blank and unseeing.

Slowly the eyes of the Lady closed, and Maria returned once again to her embroidery. She spread out the pale blue fabric and admired her handiwork. In silver stitching was a slender shoe. In the candlelight the silver flickered as Maria set to work on filling in the outline. Her mind wandered.

_Walking past with an armful of laundry, the pretty laces and gowns the Prince had bought for his lovely new wife. They had been together for a little over a year, and all could see there undying love for each other._

_A shout came from behind the closed doors of the Master bedroom. Maria paused and listened. She knew the punishment for eavesdropping, the humility and eventual death. Still she stayed, her ear pressed against the thick wooden door. _

_Another shout, followed by whimpers. Words were spoken, the words are now lost, but the anger was there. Unforgiving anger and rage. Maria's knees trembled slightly, she had never heard such anger. The Prince was the gentle sort, loving and kind. A loud crash, followed by a painful scream echoed, chilling Maria's very bones. _

_Quickly Maria continued, and heard the door slam open. There was a tinkling of broken glass, and Maria dared a look behind her. The Prince stood looking at his hands in horror, and the pieces of glass fell. Blood dripped red from the Prince's fair hands. Maria fled. That was the last the Prince was seen._

The Lady Ella had been found hours later, face down unconscious. The court physician was rushed to the Lady's side, but nothing could be done. For months the Lady slept, and the whole castle was silent. No one spoke of the incident. And no one knew what Maria had seen.

_Pale faced, Maria rushed into the Prince's room. There lay the Lady, her face pale and shocked. Swallowing Maria gently turned her over, as she could not bear to see the tragically beautiful face. Even in near death the Lady's beauty was evident, and Maria was choked with emotion._

_The Lady's hand was curled around something. Gently Maria opened her hand to reveal a beautiful, sparkling glass slipper. Maria lifted it up the light, gazing at it in wonder. She recalled the glass, and supposed the other slipper must have been crushed. _

_Footsteps echoed in the hallway, and in a flash the slipper had disappeared into Maria's front pocket. She rose to greet Edward, the manservant and told him what happened. He alerted the others._

Maria rose and dared a look out the window. The sky had begun to darken, and there were no stars. Maria looked at her Lady. Ella's long slender fingers were now gnarled from cuts. Her face remained young, and smooth, with skin the color of milk and lips as red as roses.

Maria gently tapped the Lady's arm, and the Lady woke with a start. The Lady had been asleep for almost a year when she awoke. But something was not the same. Things that once gave her joy held no affect. She displayed no emotion, just constant indifference, her eyes glazed over.

Maria had volunteered to care for the Lady, when all thought she was dead. Maria gently coaxed Ella out of her chair and guided her down the hallway, where she prepared her for bed. The Lady was like a living doll, perfect in everyway, but missing life.

Once the Lady was tucked in, Maria retreated to her own room. Once in her room she opened the chest by her bed, and lifted the false bottom. Wrapped carefully in pieces of cloth, the slipper glittered. Maria unwrapped the slipper and sat on her bed, gently running her finger over the smooth surface repeatedly. Her mind flashed and she remembered her dream from the night of the happening.

_She wandered through silver hallways, lined with hundreds and hundreds of mirrors. Her mind spun and she fell to the ground, utterly lost. She stared at her reflection. A pale golden light began to appear, slowly growing brighter and larger. Maria watched in fascination as her reflection was replaced by an ethereal being._

_"You know me child." the woman whispered, her hair floating gently behind her. "You know me. You know why this had to happen."_

_Maria nodded before replying. "The curse..." she whispered._

_The golden woman nodded, her green eyes tender. "She wished. But with wishes come consequences." _

_Maria nodded again, and soon she was left by herself, in a hall of mirrors._

Maria gasped at the slipper cut the edge of her finger, staining it red. The jagged edge of the slipper seemed to grin at her, and in anger she almost threw it down. but something stopped her.

Her green eyes gleamed as she walked down the stairs and exited the palace. The wind whispered through the starless night as she disappeared into the shadows.

The End


	2. Into the Woods

Into the Woods

She stood stunned and Beast sulked off, slamming shut the door to the West Wing. After so many years Belle still referred to him as a beast, as she had learned some people never change.

Their marriage had been a happy one. After a year Belle had given birth to a beautiful baby girl whom they had named Muriel. It was the night of Muriel's 10th birthday that the marriage came crashing down around them.

_"Father! Father!" Muriel cried from the corner, her head buried in her lap, the muffled cries lost in the clamor and shouting. Belle cringed as Beast lifted a chair and threw it into the wall, growling angrily._

_"Please, please!" she whispered as the Beast advanced towards her, a fierce flame burning in his eyes. _

_"I will teach you to never have dinner cold when I come home!" the Beast roared and the walls seemed to shake. Belle continued to shake with fright. Beast grabbed her wrist and yanked her forward, and Belle could smell the alcohol on his breath, could feel the unsteadiness of his feet._

_A bellow erupted from Beast and Muriel screamed as she watched her mother go flying against the wall._

Belle retreated to her room, years of curses, bruises and beatings weighing down upon her shoulders. At age 18 Muriel had left, unable to handle the growing divide between her parents. She married a baker, and had raised a set of twin girls, both who inherited Muriel's dark beauty.

After Muriel left Belle often questioned her reason for staying. Her life was a burning eternity of hell, yet when the Beast was gentle she forgot all about the bad times. Yet the bad times returned every time with out fail.

A faint whisper brushed against her cheek and she sighed before falling back onto her bed. It was the room she had stayed in so long ago, and was still haunted by the same comforting spirits. Voices echoed around her as she slipped into a kind of stupor, all hurt and pain forgotten.

"Poor child."

"Why does she stay?"

"He'll never change."

"She hopes she can change him."

"The poor child."

Around her thoughts and voices swirled and suddenly Belle awoke. She didn't need to stay. Her life was over. Muriel was grown. She had no reason to stay.

Determined Belle sat up. The voices were hushed and she began frantically packing her bags. Everything was thrown in and something glittered in the corner of her eye. Everything seemed to slow down and time seem suspended as Belle reached for the delicate red rose which sat in a vase in her window sill. All those years and the flower had not faded. Memories came flooding back.

_The priest smiled down on them with the love and gentleness of a father, and looking carefully, a small rainbow tear was visible in the corner of his wrinkled eyes. In his hand he held a small perfect rosebud, shaped like a small perfect kiss. The red seemed to shimmer in the light and Belle gazed deep into Beast's eyes. _

_She saw herself reflected back, and a deep and eternal love and yearning, forever there and something never to be broken. They stood like this for a moment and the priest began to speak._

_"In my hand I hold one small perfect rose. This rose shall come to represent everything this marriage and union shall be, perfectly beautiful." He paused and a beautiful, forever young woman stepped out of the crowd. Her golden hair cascaded down her back and her green eyes were alight with pride and respect. _

_Smiling gently she removed the rose from the priest's palm and held it out for all to see. "Upon this rose I once lay a curse, that until this beast could learn to love, this rose would remain a reminder. If her were to remained unloved by the time the last petal fell, he was condemned to live a life of loneliness and sentenced to eternity in the Fires. But now upon a more joyous occasion I shall lay a blessing upon this perfect rose. As long as this rose stays red, love shall blossom in this marriage. Troubled times will come yes, but forever love shall endure."_

Belle found herself kneeling on the floor, the vase in pieces around her, and the rose still remained as perfect as it had years ago. A sob escaped Belle's tightly pursed lips as she raised a hand to smother the flower, smother the lies and pain and suffering she had endured, smother the life she had once held so dear. Her muscles contracted, ready to deliver a final blow and something stayed her hand.

Carefully she reached down and gently picked up the flower. Cradling the flower in her hand she reached for another vase, which she had stashed in the back of her closet.

Picking up her packed bags and gripping the vase with the rose placed delicately in it Belle swiftly exited the room. Down the hallways she flew, her heart in her throat, tears pushing at the corners of her eyes, begging to be let out. Stubbornly she refused and made her feet continue to move, despite their efforts to stop.

She at last came to the great hall, where the wooden doors stood menacingly, dark and gloomy. Gently Belle placed the rose down on the second step, in the center of the center stairwell, where the Beast was sure to find it.

Her bag of neatly packed clothes was dumped out, and methodically she removed each piece of clothing from her body till she was stark naked. Throwing open the doors she ran out into the cold night, through the moonlit gardens, past the brick wall and iron wrought gate, and lastly past the thick rose bushed which seemed to reach out at her, trying to prevent her exodus, ripping holes in her body. Still she ran out into the forest, the forest floor coated with a layer of glistening white snow. Still she ran, running for freedom and running for her love that could not be repaired.

-----------------------------------

Muriel was shocked when she learned of her mother's death. The fairy which sat across from her remained emotionless, her perfect face arranged in a bland expression.

"There is another thing you should know child." the fairy's voice was soft and gentle and though her face remained unchanged, there was a change in the sparking green eyes. They held compassion and an understanding never to be found in a mortal being.

"What?" Muriel asked bitterly, her voice hard with hatred for this fairy woman.

"Your father mourns. And so he shall for eternity. His neglect and anger at himself brought this about and so it was his and her fate. Every night he shall retreat out into the forest, deeper until he finds the place where Belle's blood stained the ground. His life of loneliness had been fulfilled, deep into the woods."


	3. Spinning

A/N: I just wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed my stories, all of them. Heres a few shout-outz and responses, I'm sorry I didn't respond in the last chapter.

Metaphorical: YEAH! I am a member and have archived stories on your C2 community! That makes me very proud!

Miss Piratess: Yes I know what you mean. I'm glad you liked it, I was trying to show that wishes have consequences.

Speaker for the Five Year: Thank you, I hope you like this update.

TrudiRose: I didn't intend for it to be based off Disney, but I see your point. I'm glad you liked it. I will have to check out "The Beast Within", I usually don't look in that category.

smelly old men that shout: I doubt you're reading this, but I feel I need to justify myself. I did in fact read your story, and honestly, I just didn't really like it. you quoted the ring and such, and it was just not very clever or original. And saying that my story (Princess and the Pea) is "weird, vaguely stupid and not funny at all" is not constructive criticism. It's a flame. I'm sorry I flamed you back, but I hate to say, you deserved it. And I did state it's not my best work. And please don't judge my work when you haven't read it.

sorry about that everyone, I needed to get it off my chest.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spinning Death

After the end he lived in darkness. His mind stayed in darkness, and soon his heart, which had still been faintly light, became darkness. Darkness was his life, and there was nothing left in him.

She lived in peace, a newborn in each arm, and an almost grown daughter, whose beauty began to surpass her mother's. The king watched from the corners, vaguely loving and gentle, but staying out of the way. The Queen had not touched a spinning wheel since.

The rooms of gold were gone, after the Queen had made the King distribute it among the peasants. The kingdom thrived, and became the wealthiest of nations, even the poorest of people still able to live in lavish houses and eat good food.

The eldest princess was named Clarisse. Her eyes were golden amber like her mother's, and her hair was deep brown silk like her father. The twins were golden in both hair and eyes.

It was a happy time. They did not know of the darkness brewing beneath them.

The hole had been remained, but the door to the room was closed and locked, only to be opened by the key which lay on the Queen's bosom. It was an engraved key, which hug on a thin gold chain. The king thought she had disposed of the key. She kept it well hidden, beneath her high necked gowns and tucked in a special pocket in her nightgown.

The Queen never visited the chamber, she simply guarded it. Only the king knew, and he began to forget, as old age began to set in. She had been young, and he had been almost old and the years began to settle, obscuring all details in a blissful fog.

And so life went on above, while in the darkness evil brewed.

He knew of Clarisse and she knew of him. Many of nights he would sit and stroke her long dark hair, which blended with the darkness of his heart. He feigned content and happiness, but beneath his mask was darkness. She knew nothing of the darkness, her naivety obscuring her true sight. She thought she was in love. He was looking for revenge.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No one ever knew what hit them. One minute they had their beautiful dark haired princess, with her kind words and soft smile. The next there was just a cold death, blood matted hair and the blue tinted pale which overcomes those who pass on.

During the funeral, no one noticed the flashing motion of the Queen's hand, her slender hands which gripped at the hidden key. The king lost what was left of his vigor in the death of his eldest daughter. Life passed slowly from him, and not long after he too was found gone, wasted away by sorrow.

The Queen endured this torture and tragedy with such resilience and strength, people began to talk. Rumors began of the Queen killing her only child, jealous of her beauty. The Queen regretted her vanity and ignorance. Looking back she realized her child had changed before her eyes, transformed. Most would not and did not notice, and only looking back did the Queen's motherly eyes catch the subtle differences.

The twins kept the Queen busy, and gave her an excuse to remain isolated in the palace, neither seeing nor speaking to know one. The High Chancellor took over the kingdom, as is custom when the rulers are not fit to rule.

Still darkness grew, and from that hole in the ground seeped this blackness. It filled the room and sought out every corner and nook and cranny it could. He remained in the darkness, and the kingdom began to fall apart. Crimes piled upon one another and many a men were executed. Business's fell and people lost all they had. The Queen took no notice.

Finally he emerged. In his hand he carried a blackened wood spinning wheel. One leg was crooked, and he was still leaned forward like a hunchback. The Queen gasped and stared at the darkness that invaded her privacy.

She reached around her neck and felt for the key. Yanking it off, she turned and with all her might hurled the key out of the window. The instant the key left her hands he vanished.

The blackened spinning wheel remained in place. Cautiously the Queen approached it. Her pale fingers grazed the seat and she felt the urge to sit. A feeling came to her that she hadn't felt since before coming Queen. Joy. Pure and simple joy. Almost excited, the Queen rushed up and retrieved some thread. This thread she began to spin into yarn and elation filled her soul.

She never should have stopped spinning. Her hands were unsure at first, but they grew steadier as time went on. They became gnarled, and her foot began to become gnarled too. Still she spun.

She spun in memory of her daughter, in memory of her husband. She spun hope for her twins, hope for the kingdom and joy for her self. Last she spun for love and redemption, sorrow and forgiveness.

She spun till her death, everyday taking to the wheel. She raised the twins, both whom grew to be beautiful and marry princes. She died alone in a house built just for her and her spinning.

No one was there in the house when she died. She was at the wheel when it happened. A sudden ecstasy spasmed across her body and her mind began to whirl. Her last words were "Forgive...Rumplestiltskin."

No one heard, since no one was there to hear. Simply a shadow of darkness, which at those words burst into a ray of sunlight. It was the end.


	4. Mirrored Memories

Well, I am back to the dark stories. I have removed my comical story from here; it didn't really fit with my theme. The story is still published on fan fiction, just in its own story. Hope you enjoy this one and don't find it too confusing.

Mirrored Memories

_The dreams haunted her, constantly plagued her, like she was a mouse hiding from a dark persistent cat. _

_The prince did not know of her inner turmoil, the dark thoughts that chewed away at her mind. To the prince, to all those who saw her, she was simply herself. None knew of her inner tormentor, of herself._

_The mirror hung in her bedroom. Simply a mirror hanging on the wall, decorated with a gold gilded frame. Anyone who saw the mirror, who looked at the mirror simply saw an image of themselves, however they may appear to the world._

_When she looked in it though, she was the past, things she would rather forget. She saw past the raven black hair and the snow white skin. Past the superficial images and into horrible memories and one particular dark wicked face._

_She tried getting rid of the mirror, had held it in her hands out of a tower window, ready to et it fall to the ground and let it shatter into pieces. She had walked to the edge of the sea, prepared to throw it in and let the waves tumble it over and smooth away its glassy surface. yet each time something held her back and she would return with a whole mirror._

_Her greatest fears reflected back at her in that mirror. The long hours the woman had stood before it, the anger and hate that it had caused and the dark, cold memories it caused to come flooding back._

_She still had dreams of being lost in the woods, of the pig's heart laying open in the box, memories of seven men reaching fro her, touching her. Thousands of memories that caused her skin to crawl and her to shudder at the thought._

_No one knew of these thoughts she had, the ones she held deep inside. The words she fought to keep back, to keep from whispering every time she gazed into the mirror._

The door was left ajar, and the room was torn apart. Lamps were knocked over and drawers thrown open with clothes strewn about. She was no where to be found anyway on the castle grounds.

A giant hole was left in the wall opposite her bed. A giant gaping mouth where a gold gilded mirror once hung.


	5. Call of the Sea

Call of the Sea

She stood out on the balcony, watching the moon rise over the shining waters. A wind blew in her face, and caused her auburn hair to flutter back behind her head. A pale white feather floated to her feet and she watched it prance in the gentle breeze.

"Arielle, come inside." the prince called from within the bedroom The room was dark and deep shadows fell across the room.

"In a minute." Arielle replied, her gaze locked upon the shifting waters and foaming tide beneath her.

Deep beneath the waves, moonlight filtered through the water, creating ghostly patterns in the ripples of water. The king sat on his throne, staring into the depths of thought.

He felt her calling, her longing fro the watery world, her home, which she had left behind to join her land bound lover. He wished there was something he could do, something to reverse the spell, but there was nothing. It had been a final choice.

Back in the moonlight, Arielle thought longingly of her family beneath the waves. She longed to be able to float through the emerald waters, flicking her tail and racing the fish. She thought of what she had given up for her life above the sea. The family and friends, the love and warmth shared, the feeling of home, the simple pleasures of seeing the sunlight stream down to the bottom of the sea. Had it been worth giving that up? She knew she could never turn back.

Suddenly something clicked within her mind. She wasn't insane, no, and she wasn't suicidal, just it all made sense to her. She turned and swiftly exited the balcony through the gossamer curtains, and ran past the prince despite his protestations.

Her footsteps echoed dully as she stepped out onto the beach. The sand swished between her toes, soft and silky like gentle caresses, Slowly and methodically she removed her clothing and stood naked on the beach in the moonlight, an offering.

She waded into the water, not feeling the bitter cold against her warm skin and let herself be drawn into the forever embrace of the sea. She submerged, her hair floating in the water like an otherworldly mermaid, a gentle smile played across her lips. Soon she was greeted by a golden light….

He felt her draw near, and her soul release. He sighed, and watched as a glowing form swiftly floated past his face, within it resembling the form of his beloved daughter. He watched as her heart's essence returned to her home in the depths of the emerald sea.

sorry its so short, and yea it kind of lame, but less gory and sad than the others. I hope you liked it!


	6. Frost Covered Glass

I know this isn't how the story really ends, but I changed the story for my own purposed, mainly to make it unhappy :-P Anyway, I hope you like this story and understand where it is coming from.

Frost Covered Glass:

Slowly ice made its way across the window, spreading out its cold fingers and embracing the glass, obscuring the view of the village square. She stayed at the window, watching the frost crawl across the glass.

The wind blew hard against the window, howling dark and loud in the storm. Snowflakes blew against the glass, constantly beating against the window. For a moment, the shutters blew open and the window creaked open the slightest bit.

She drew back, afraid of what might emerge from the window. A sharp piece of ice hit her finger drawing blood. In horror she stared at her finger, watching the piece of glass like ice turn a deep red as the blood oozed around it.

It brought back memories she hoped she would never have to face.

_Her laugh was pure evil, despite her beautiful face. Snow white hair cascaded to her shoulders, framing a perfect face. Besides her stood Kay, his brown hair wind swept from the sled ride, his face emotionless. _

_Gerda ran towards him and was suddenly struck by pain. Gasping she collapsed in the snow and watched as the Snow Queen loaded her prey upon her sled and disappeared once more into the snow swept hills._

She had tried to find Kay, had tried for years. Every time she had been unsuccessful. But as she watched the blood well around her cut finger, a sudden feeling of helplessness overcame her.

She looked out the window, and could see faintly through the glass, a snow white sled making its way through the village. She squinted, and could make out a lean figure of a woman, clothed in pure white furs. She looked harder, hoping to find the silhouette of a boy, or of a man.

But there was nothing. Simply a woman, who soon disappeared into among the frost designs on the window.

In despair she threw open the window, the cold wind assaulting her face, pieces of snow and ice beating at her brow. She shivered, but did not back away from the window.

_This is for Kay._ she whispered to herself before stepping off the ledge of the window sill.

The next morning only an imprint of a by was found among the wind swirled snow. And Gerda watched from the sky, alongside her childhood love.


End file.
